The Savior of The Wounded Beast
by AzureKing
Summary: Snake capture all four of the Beast during Liquid Ocelot insurrection. Now, trying help these poor girls find a better life he discovers that their lives have more then normal scared victims of war. Will Snake be able to found why Ocelot use them and will the girls find the reason for living again? The answer lies within a boy who also be scare...but longs for his...beauties...
1. Chapter 1

_The Master of the Savage Beasts_

**In Middle East**

_A old man who looks at the age was hiding next to a barrel as a large armored tank went by him with many soldiers behind it tail. "Hmph, this job doesn't seem to change in the slightest." He smiles to himself. _

***sob, sob***

_The moment the old man hear that sound of sadness, he knew that something was wrong. The sound of pain was usually in the sadness but this sob was just pure sadness. He looks to see the tank come to a complete halt…as it tracks kept moving. He leans toward the side of the box that was next to the barrel and saw a bi-pedal mechanical wolf pushing against the heavy machine as if it was nothing more than a cardboard box. "What the…?" the old man started as he saw some of the troops running away only to be knock over by a flying trooper that had armor that resembles a…raven?_

***Rage…RAGE!*** _the trooper yelled reveling to be a woman inside of it. As she flew away from everyone sights! _

_The old man look at where the soldiers were shooting at the wolf that was on all fours and shrugged off the bullets as if it was bug bites! It looks at the soldiers who shoot at her and one of them moves back from the rest which was his worst mistake. Because, a camouflage soldier came up from behind and had two of its four tentacles wrap around the man body and started to squeeze the life out of him…literary! "__**Laugh with me!"**__ the female soldier yells as she crushes the man's skull and spine! As another fled in fear not realizing the last mistake of his decease comrade did suddenly made slowly moments and uses his gun to shoot his allies in the back and effectively killing them! He then suddenly was lifted up in the air as his arms were being push past their limits and broke along with the spine and neck! The old man was shock at the last display he only knows one man…one physic to that to an enemy… "It can't be…" he says as he looks up in the sky and saw a woman in the air hovering with two dolls beside her! He swore that he saw…never mind it must be the stress getting to him. He continues to lay low as the females mercilessly kill the soldiers and destroy the area he was in. But they all stop as they each left one by one the Wolf sobbing it's exit, the raven yelling in rage, and the Octopus giggling as it use it tentacles to go through the cracks of the city with ease. And the Mantis looking member stands up straight and bows to the old man making him wonder if she knew his presence._

_The old man stands up from his hiding spot as he wonders what the hell just happen. "What were those things? Human or some kind of Beasts?"_

-Briefing-

The old man wakes up to see the his room metal ceiling, "Ahh, how long has it been since that meeting?" he asks himself as he saw his door to his room slid to the side reveling a middle-age man with glasses and a white lab coat. "Otacon…what's up?" he asks casually knowing that his battles ended.

The young man smiles at the old man, "The girls are cooking breakfast you get some before Drebin eats them Snake?" he asked.

Snake smiles at his lifetime friend, Otacon a once-great (still great in the old man eyes) scientist and now a father to a healthy twelve year-old girl name sunny who is also a genius with technology and numbers. "Sure." He stretches as he pop a few joints, "Ah, that feels nice!" They walk down to the first floor as saw four people. The first was a male a bit younger then Otacon who was a cyborg who has a metal jaw and metal limbs talking to a little blond boy and a beautiful brunette woman. The man looks up and smiles at the two, "Snake, what took ya?" he asked though he meant his voice to be more causal then his stoic serious voice.

The old smiles back, "Sorry Raiden, just some old memories about the last battle catching up." as he sat down and as soon as he did that he got a plate of Sunny-side eggs cook to perfection. "Hmm, thanks Sunny."

The girl was wearing a black dress that had a white apron over it as she smiles at Snake, "Thanks Snake. See? I told you that I can get better at cooking!" She said happily as she cook more eggs and toast for four more plates.

Otacon looks at his surrogated daughter as she was about to take the plate to _their_ room. "Sunny, I told you to let the grown-ups take care of them."

Sunny looks sad at her father's words, she puts the plates down gently on the table. "but- but they talk to me! And they're not bad! They just lost a lot of things!" she tried to reason with the scientist.

"No but's young lady-"

Snake grabs the plates and passes them to Sunny, "Otacon, I know your looking out for Sunny but these girls are more to a threat themselves then us. Laughing Octopus would have strangle Sunny when we first brought her remember?" he reminded Otacon about their guest as he nods.

"Fine, fine Sunny make sure you are close to the door." He told his kid as she nods and opens the door.

Snake sighs, "*Sigh* was it wrong of me to bring them here in the Nomad?" he asks the adults as the all shrugged.

Raiden looks at his breakfast he still needed to finish his hash browns and toast, "Honestly? I think you did a good deed, I keep hearing the girls talk happily with Sunny and also hear them less you know…crazy. Right, Rose?" he looks at his wife to help reinsure Snake's decision.

The woman nods, "That's right Snake, those girls were ready to commit suicide but you let them live and gave them shelter and food." she reminded his good deeds.

Otacon sighs once more, "Snake, trust when I said this you done more crazy and dangerous things before so this is basically like babysitting." he said as the middle-sage man drank some coffee. "Though...we can't keep them like this...like animals."

Raiden nods, "you got that right. But, it's not like we know where they live before Liquid took them and made those girls into his personal emotional-unstable weapons." he pointed out.

Snake suddenly remembers the man who told him about the girls unstable and horrible pasts, "Otacon...do you still have Drebin's Codec?" he asks knowing this may be the only time to get thoes girls help.

Otacon gave a confuse look, "huh? Oh yeah, I still have the frequency just in case we need his help why do you ask?" he requested.

Snake looks at Otaon as he gave a serious look, "I just need to know some things. He told me about the girls past and I thought maybe he knows where exactly they used to live or have an idea of where should we send them." he explain the idea as Raiden and Rose nodded to it.

Otacon nods, "Alright, we-"

_NO! NO! I WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! HE PROMISE US IF THE WAR WAS OVER HE SEND US TO HIM!_

The adults ran to the room that Sunny went in and saw a beach blond girl going to a rampage, but three other females at her age stop her as she tried to get out of the room! "_Please, Liquid you promise us! I need him! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME AND STAY BY HIS SIDE! AHHHHHHHHH!" _ The teenager yells as she tries to push off the three very strong girls off of her to escape.

Snake got out a MK. 22 Hushpuppy perfect for knock enemies or in this case calming a emotional-damage scared girl who wants to destroy anything to get her goal. "Uh, sorry about this kid." he apologize in advance knowing that it will be quite a while before she can wake up knowing how much of the traqulizers will be needed to make her at sleepy at shot three at her chest near her left lung and seven at her legs. She fell to her knees as she tried to contiune to move as she still was slightly distress but not as much as before.

"_It's not funny...nothing is funny without _him_" _ she quiently as she held her knees and shakes violently. One of the girls girl who was the same age rush to her and held to her body.

The girl had long dark-raven hair with a beautiful hourglass figure, "_It's okay...it's okay. We'll see him again soon..." _she hold the blonde tenderly like a lover would do and the other two girls just sat with a lost expression on their faces. Though he didn't mean to do it...Snake has somehow kill they goal in life and has nothing to live for. He put away his gun as he tried to check for a pulse as soon as he touch her neck one of the girls grab his wrist and he look to see a girl who was glaring at him. But, before he can say or do anything he suddenly blackout as his mind shut down.

_?_

_Snake whose head felt like it was splitting apart from the sudden rush of- scratch that, what the hell hit him?! _

_"Mama, Papa!" A voice of a young girl yelled crying. Snake looks behind himself to see a little girl was wearing a black shirt that was bit big for her age becuase it was hanging from her hands and was wearing a white skirt she was sitting in a corner crying as her hands were trying to rub the tears away. "Mama! Papa!" she cries out once more Snake saw her face it was the same as Laughing Octopus, but only younger and if you take the insanity away. _

_"Fumi!" a young boy's voice yelled from a different direction. Snake look to see a young boy with blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. The kid rush to Laughing Octopus asnshe look at him, "Fumi-chan where were you? " he asked gently as he gently rub 'Fumi's' back._

_"Today's my birthday, but Mama and Papa aren't here any- any- any- Wahhh!" she started to cry once more as the boy held her, "I'm sowwy, I'm zo zo sowwy!" she says nesoliy as she held the boy tighter with each apology. Snake can feel his mind becoming depress as he continue to watch this scene. _

_The boy kiss her forehead, "It's okay Fumi, let it out." the boy thought very young for his age was very mature._

_Snake crosses his arms as he smile at the boy, "Heh, the kid is good boy." as he comment this scene the boy pull away from Fumi who stop crying. _

_The boy gives Fumi the gift as she unwraps it. She gasp as she pull out black sweater and a white scarf. "Naruto...you bought me something? But- but- but how?" she asked._

_Naruto smiles as he sat next to her and pulls out a small cupcake with a candle, "You talk in your sleep...by the way what is a devil child?" he asked as Naruto saw how Fumi was shivering from the term. "Uh, never mind! C'mon let's blow out the candles." he made the dessert get closer to Fumi who does it. "What was your wish?" he asked._

_Fumi blush as she hold Naruto's hand and kiss his lips,in chaste kiss. "To stay with you...even if I get adopted. Naruto...I lo- Ilikeyouverymuch!" she cover her fsce with her hands._

_Snake smiles as a flash of white light, "Argh!" he yells as his sight was in a middle of a town as the blond hair boy now at the age of 7 was running through out the town holding a older Fumi who was the age 10 was laughing as they were being chase by man and woman who jumping over buildings roofs! "Haha! This was awesome prank! You think the Hyuuga's are to kill us for doing this?" She asked as Naruto dodge the adults with impressive abilities! Snake eyes widen as his skill even Raiden admits that his acrobatics were perfected when he was ten, but the kid showed him that he was more skill at this. _

_Naruto laugh as he hid from the adults and pull Fumi to his chest, "Quite!" she said to the girl as she was appreciated his tender hold on her. "Fumi, I love it when you smile like this...it make so happy." Naruto said. "How's training in the academy doing for ya?" _

_Fumi giggles as she held Naruto tighter and kiss his forehead, "Moh, it's no fun or funny! But, the teachers told me that my kekke genkai is perfect for stealth. They say with a bit of exclusive training with Anbu corps. I can be a jonin with a year! I'll be better than Izumi-baka!" she explain as Naruto started to get sleepy then lay his head on the big bosom of Fumi. "Aw, what's wrong Kitsune? Getting sleepy?"_

_"Mmm..." th e blonde murmurs as he move his head on the soft 'pillows' and nods lazily. "I know it sounds weird, but it make feel like I have a mother holding me." _

_Fumi nods as she put her chin on Naruto's head and caress his back, "I don't care, just ask me to do this anytime. Naruto...I want to tell you something after I become a shinobi...so don't laugh at it when I tell you." she said as she drifted to dreamland with her crush._

_Snake saw three people in armor and wore masks, one wearing a face of a cat and long purple hair. "Hmm...they always fall asleep when we catch them." she lifted both of them as they cuddle closer to each other. "Aw, look at that they are prefect together." _

_A man with a dog mask nodded and ruffled with the blonde's hair, "Yeah, it would a crime to separate these two kids."_

_The last one was wearing an bear mask, "I think Natsumi is a better match with Naruto. Despite her anger issues Naruto is the only one who can calm her down." the three started to argue childishly as Fumi open her eyes and kiss the boy lips in chaste kiss. She smiles as she went back to sleep._

_Snake chuckles at the scene as a dark flash of darkness came. As the light came he saw Fumi wearing Laughing Octopus stealth sneaking suit and armor with its metal tentacles. She took off the helmet with her real hands and throw it off to the ground. She look at the mirror as she saw her face...she hated her own face a derange smile was etch on her face, her eyes had dark rings from deprive sleep, her hair was cut short and had no longer a girlish look but a soldier. She hits the mirror as she practical destroy the mirror. She would contiune, but her fist was stop and she was spun around to...Raging Raven?! She struggle in anger but was slowly deplete as she hug the woman of anger. "I need him..."_

_Raven kisses her forehead and caresses her back, "I know...I know...Fumi we will be with him again." She calms her friend and raises her chin. "Naruto is the only one who can truly love us..we must wait for the opportunity to go back home." she kisses the beach blonde teen and pushes her to a wall and rips Fumi stealth suit torso portion showing her wonderful F-Cups. "I still wonder how Ocelot made this stealth suit hold these delicious babies." she said as she suckles the nipples of the stealth mistress. _

_Snake was on his knees as his nose was bleeding from the scene, "Okay, switch to the next scene already!" and to his happiness the scene was covered in by a blinding light. He saw all four of the B&B members in there respective armors that made them look like they codenames. "Alright, good everyone is here." Snake eyes open wide as he saw his lifetime rival Liquid Ocelot. _

_Fumi snarls at the man, "What fuck up experiment or training session you have in mind Liquid Shit?!" she yells as she was held by her lover who spoke sweet words to her. _

_Ocelot laughs at his soldiers anger, "Haha, no not today girls." he promises them which gives him four surprise looks. "Today is the start of the war I've spoke of."_

_Fumi raises a fist, "The reason you took us from our homes?!"_

_The man laughs heartily, "Indeed...but if we win..." he turns around as he continue, "You all be return to your little boy-toy."_

_Fumi gasp as she started to tear up, "No your lying...we beg so many times..." She was starting to loss her last of her rational mind. But was held by Raven. "Natsumi...can really go back?" she begged as hope finally appear in life._

_Ocelot nods, "Yes, I take no pleasure of taking my soldiers dreams. If you kill Soild Snake... I shall return you all to the elemental nations to be with Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Laughing Octopus laughs, she was laughing with hope, "Yes, YES! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHANCE! WHERE IS SNAKE!? I GOING KNOW AND BE WITH MY LOVE!"_

_Ocelot gave a dark smirk, "He should be looking for his old ally Naomi. Fumi, go and deal with my brother."_

_Laughing Octopus giggles uncontrollable as she use her helmets tentacles to lift from the ground and leave._

_Snake was filled with anger knowing Ocelot was using the old carrot dangling in front them tactic. As he was about to hit the memory of his rival...until another light hit him. He was back to the lab when meet Naomi and first fought Laughing Octopus! He saw the girl who was in her Laughing Beauty form who was on the floor and was tried. "Naruto...*whimper* I need you...please save me." Snake looks at the defeated form of the girl._

_SNAKE? SNAKKEEEEEE!_

The old soldier woken on the ground as Otacon help him up. "Snake what just what happen to you? When Mantis grab your hand you just black out!" the anime-loving scientist asked.

"I saw Fumi, I mean Laughing Octopus memory. They...were told that if they kill me that they can go back to a kid named Uzumaki Naruto."

Raiden tilts his head in confusion, "Fishcake?"

Otacon shake his head at that answer, "I believe the term is Maelstrom...depending how you write it."

"And is the number one hyperactive shinobi of the elemental nations." Everyone look (including the B&B girls) saw a man with blond hair wearing a tan suit. This is Drebin, "Yo, guys long time no see. Before anyone asks questions...the patriots seemed to hold more then they let on." he said as he pull out a disk and smirks, "Anyone intresting on what i found?"

_**AzureKing: Yo, everyone favorite author has come back. Sorry for the delay i was caught up on school work and the like. Anyway, i hope you a like the new story so please leave a review. Also, I will be updating Master of the Rave and First Shinobi after this...well, now if you want to be a dick about. Also, big news. I'm making new story's and will make a poll after MAster of the Rave to see which one will come first. So please look at my page, profile...whatever and choose. Have a Nice Wheeee!**_


	2. AN 2

_**Hey Everyone this your favorite author here telling you some bad news…I'm making new stories!**_

…

…

…

_**Yeah…I'm dumb…anyway I made another poll that has these for choices the top 5(BTW everyone gets 5 Votes) will be chosen to be done first and the others will be done when I'm in the mood...also some of them might be first before the first top five for record. I atcually had summaries for each one but my baby brother deleted them all before i can save so sorry!  
**_

**_Naruto X Code Geass; Naruto Uzumaki: The Counter of Ragnarok (NarutoX Lulu (Fem Lelouch)X CC X Cornelia X Shirley X Milly X Nonetta X Villeta X Kallen X Nina X Rakshata)_**

**_Naruto X Sword Art Online: Naruto Kirigaya: The Shinobi of Sword Art Online Redux (Naruto X Asuna X Leafa/Suguha X Silica X Lisbeth X SinonX Sachi)_**

**_Naruto X Ah! My Goddess; Naruto Uzumaki: Ah! Goddess older brother?! (NarutoXUrdXMaraXPeorthXHild)_**

**_Naruto X Evangelion; Shinji Uzumaki: The Son of Naruto Uzumaki! (ShinjiXAsukaXRei, NarutoXMisatoXRitsuko)_**

**_Naruto X Type/Moon Negima!; Naruto Zelretch Schweinorg: Mahora's Master Magus! (Naruto X EvangelineX Setsuna X Konoka X Theodora X Takane X Mana X Zazie X PoyoX Arcuied X Altrouge)_**

_**Naruto X Onihime VS; Naruto: The Grey King of Demons (Naruto X Kanna X Rena X Erionelle X Shoko Arim X Hina X Shion X Anko X Haku)**_

_**Naruto X Totally Spies; Naruto: The Master of Spies! (Naruto X Alex X Sam)**_

_**Naruto X World that Only God Knows; Naruto and Keima Katsuragi : The Twin Kings of Conquering (Naruto X Haqua X female Itachi X female Gaara X Tsukiyo Kujyo/Vulcan X Ayumi Takahara/Mercury X Kusunoki Kasuga X Hinoki KusugaX Sumire Uemoto X Jun Nagase)**_

_**Naruto X Resident Evil; Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Shinobi (NarutoXJillXRebeccaXExcella)**_

_**Naruto X Tsukihime; Naruto Tohno: The Master of Alteration (NarutoX Akiha Tohno X Fem Shiki Tohno X Alcuied BrunestudX Hisui X Kohaku X Riesbyfe Stridberg X Koyuki)**_

_**Naruto X Type/Moon X Highschool DxD; Naruto Uzumaki: The Kind Counter Guardian of Hell (NarutoX Rias X Akeno X Ravel Phenex X Koneko X Xenovia X Irina Shidou X Kalawarner X Mittelt X Fem Gilgamesh X Ryougi Shiki)**_

_**Naruto X Type/Moon X Hellsing; Naruto Hellsing: The Bloody Hero (Integra X Rip Van Winkle X Jackie The Ripper X SerasX Frankenstein's Monster/Berserker of Black X Yumie/Yumiko)**_

_**Naruto X Harry Potter X Type/Moon; Naruto Uzumaki Zelretch: The True Ancestor of Magic (Naruto X Mary Potter-Fem Harry Potter X Diana Melfoy -Draco's Twin sister OC- X Luna LovegoodX Hermione Granger X **__**Fleur** __**Delacour**_ **X** _**Arcuied** **X Altrouge)**_

_**Naruto; Naruto Uzumaki: The Protector of The Uchiha's (Naruto X Izumi -fam Itachi- X MikotoX Setsuki -Fem Sasuke- X Guren X Karin X Tayuya)  
**_

_**Naruto; Naruto Uzumaki: The Dragon King of the Elemental Nations (Naruto X Corona -OC Dragon Princess- X Shizuka X Mei X Guren X Hanabi)**_

_**Naruto X Devil Survivor 2: Hibiki Uzumaki: The Survivor of Konoha's anger(Naruto/hibiki X Io Nitta X Fumi Kanno X Otome Yanagiya X Makoto Sako X Airi Ban X Hinako Kujou)**_

_**Naruto X Type/Moon X Sailor Moon; Naruto Uzumaki: The King of the Moon (Naruto X ****Anne X ****Mercury X ****Uranus X ****Pluto X Arcuied X Altrouge)**_

_**Naruto X Justice League; Naruto: The Son of Apollo (Naruto X Hippolytia X Diana/Wonder Woman X Donna/Wonder Girl X Medusa -Fate Stay Night X Atalanta X Shayera/Hawkgirl X Alexa X Themyscira Artemis)**_

_**Naruto X FullMetal Alchemist: Naruto Curtis: The Maelstrom Alchemist (NAruto X Rose X Martel X Olivier)**_

_Please vote and sorry for the inconvenience!  
_


End file.
